


Teddy Bear

by Kukalaka_Bear



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Childhood Memories, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, genetic engineering again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukalaka_Bear/pseuds/Kukalaka_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak finds Kukalaka and Julian explains....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Like my first post, it is set just after Doctor Bashir, I presume. Tell me what you think!

“His name is Kukalaka, if you were wondering.” Julian said to Garak, who was carefully examining the teddy bear on the doctor’s desk in his quarters. 

“A curious object, but aren’t they most commonly owned by children?” Garak asked.

“Yes, Kukalaka was my first patient. When I was a boy, I took him everywhere I went. After a few years, he started to get a little threadbare, until one day his leg tore open and his insides spilled out and made a mess. My mother, wanted to throw him out, but I wouldn't have it. I stitched him up, and kept him. Didn’t you have stuffed animals as a child on Cardassia?”

“Well, no.… Can you imagine Tain allowing me something like this as a child? A….teddy bear. Anyway, the closest animal to a bear on Cardassia would have much less…endearing characteristics, I’m afraid that stuffed representations of them would not be very popular.”

“Oh. Well, what it looks like matters much less than what it means to you. I mean, if Kukalaka wasn’t fluffy, or cute it wouldn’t have made a difference to me as a child. The point is that I love him, and he was always there for me. Even when my parents weren’t. Thats why I kept him all these years.” The doctor was sitting on the couch, clutching the bear to his chest, looking close to tears. Garak thought he could almost see the young boy, Jules, on Adigeon Prime, awaiting his genetic engineering therapy, clinging to his teddy bear. Garak sat down, close to Julian and put his arm around him. The doctor curled up to him, and let his head rest on Garak’s chest. Suddenly Julian didn’t feel so bad anymore, he felt safe with Elim and he wanted to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
